MANIN Sensei Naruto!
by ruto-kun-nata-chan
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Number One Unpredictable, Hyperactive and Prodigious Mage Uzumaki Naruto has just graduated from the Magic Academy, and in order to become a Magister Magi, he is sent to Tokyo, Japan to teach English at an all-girls' middle school. Genius Naruto! Personality mashed with Oppai Dragon and Astral Trinity! Naruto Mass Harem! Redux of Shinobi Sensei Naruto!


**Seventeen-year-old Number One Unpredictable, Hyperactive and Prodigious Mage Uzumaki Naruto****has just graduated from the Magic Academy, and in order to become a Magister Magi he is sent to Tokyo, Japan to teach English at an all-girls' middle school. But Naruto has a bigger dream than just becoming a Magister Magi; he intends to reach the pedestal of the Magic, one that would surpass all the current and previous ones and in turn find more about his true self. He soon finds out that attaining his dream won't ****be as easy as he first hoped, especially being surrounded by eccentric teenage girls with serious issues. In fact, chasing his dream pushes him and his students into life-or-death battles that decide the fate of millions. Oh! And he just isn't a mage either!**

**The Naruto series in Negima style…**

**Elements, character and storyline from Negima too involved…**

**Naruto MASS Harem…**

**Will involve characters from other anime-manga and even some plot…**

**Rewrite of ****Shinobi Sensei Naruto!**

* * *

1 - Akashiya Moka

2 - Ayukawa Tenri

3 - Uemoto Sumire

4 - Uchiha Yukino (Yukinoshita Yukino)

5 - Kirisaki Chitoge

6 - Kirisaki Kyōko

7 - Kunieda Aoi

8 - Kotegawa Yui

9 - Kotonoha Katsura

10 - Kiryū Tsukasa

11 - Rias Gremory

12 - Gotanda Ran

13 - Erza Scarlet

14 - Mirajane Strauss

15 - Shinonono Houki

16 - Suminoe Ako

17 - Suminoe Riko

18 - Takahara Ayumi

19 - Tachibana Marika

20 - Nagase Minato

21 - Noihara Himari

22 - Haruno Sakura

23 - Himejima Akeno

24 - Fūrinji Miu

25 - Busujima Saeko

26 - Hyūga Hinata

27 - Mariya Yuri

28 - Mōri (Nakamori) Aoko

29 - Mōri Ran

30 - Momioka Risa

31 - Yamanaka Ino

"So, that's them huh, my students…" muttered Naruto as his eyes read through the class roster he was handed.

This class roster was of the class that he is supposed to be the homeroom-English teacher to and looking through the roster he could at least one thing…

"They are all beautiful."

'How did it come to this?'

Of all things that could have happened to him as a mage in training, he had gone on to be appointed as a teacher to an all girls' high school… seriously, what was the chance of such thing ever happening.

At least this training had him travel to and live in Japan, his mother's home country. This would give him a chance to explore her home and her roots.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

'_Of all the people I hoped to face for the graduation test, why did it have to be Jackal?' cursed Naruto as he continued to dodge furious swipes from Jackal._

_Jackal is one of the beast-humans attending Wales Magic Academy and a mage in training just like him and just like most mages attending the academy he had a form of rivalry with Jackal, but there had always been an undercurrent of enmity between him and Jackal or more like the wolf-man hated his guts and it showed through the ferocity with which he attacked._

_This is a competition for the graduation test of mages and as such the only way to pass the test was through the use of mage spells thought and learned during the course of one's studies through the magic academy and none of one's latent talent and this was why Jackal was using frontal attacks to corner him as he could not use his deadly latent magic._

_But seriously, a hand to hand fight was always something Naruto favored and could be called a magic swordsman. Despite the clear advantage Jackal had over him because of his beast-human anatomy and natural strength, speed, strength and reflex he continued to ease between his attacks._

'_The fool's even forgotten than he can use spells,' thought Naruto as he dodged another claw swipe and having had enough of the idiots games he decided to take it to the next level._

_Twenty nine orbs of light materialized around him in a matter of a split second and before Jackal could even understand he pointed his right hand at the wolf-man and muttered, "__**Sagitta Magica, Series Lucis!**__"_

_The twenty nine orbs shot forth in the form of twenty nine arrows of light at astounding speed and found his target in the form of Jackal…_

_Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_

"_Why you…? Using spells…" growled Jackal as he emerged from the cloud of dust and debris with a battered and bruised body… it was the natural sturdy body of a beast-human that allowed him to actually survived those Sagitta Magica – it may be one of the basic magic spells taught in the academy and not be a strong spell, but in the hands of Naruto it turned into a dangerous and powerful spell._

"_You fool, this is a competition between mages and we use magic spell," spoke Naruto in a calm tone despite the anger that Jackal was directing at him._

"_To hell with that!" growled Jackal and called forth beast within him._

_In front of all the audience and Naruto, Jackal turned into a true beast, a larger and grotesque, lycanthropic beast._

"_Shit!" muttered Naruto as he watched the beastly Jackal rush at him in full speed._

"_Cantus Bellax (Song of Battle)!" muttered Naruto… one of the many non-academic spells he had mastered during his time in the academy and felt his body reinforce with Mana… but he knew that this wasn't going to be enough to stop a full body tackle from a beast that Jackal had become and stretching his right arm forth he muttered another non-academic spell, "Flans Paries Aerialis (Flowering Wind Ward Barrier)!"_

_THUD!_

_The barrier was erected in time and the beast-Jackal crashed into it and despite the power he held the barrier held on and stopped him in his tracks._

_This was the chance Naruto used and leashed out with a round house kick straight to the head of beast-Jackal…_

* * *

"_You did it!" squealed an excited Nekane Springfield as she tackled the blonde into a full body hug._

_It was a good thing that Naruto had chosen to take the path of a 'magic swordsman' style rather than the 'wizard' style and so he stood firm in his ground despite being tackled into a hug by a girl a couple of years older than him and of almost his height._

"_Yup, I did it!" replied Naruto as he tightly held onto Nekane… it is always nice to receive hugs and more so when the person hugging you is a young woman like Nekane, at least for him._

_But neither Nekane nor Naruto were ready as blurs of red and pink tackled the blonde and any and all form of gravitational semblance he held was ruined as he along with Nekane and the two small things that tackled him went skidding across the floor. By the time the two regained any sense of balance they found themselves sprawled on the ground with the two small ones that tackled them sprawled close to them, but it was not the condition of those two that actually interested them, rather it was the awkward position they found themselves in…_

_Somehow Naruto found himself lying atop Nekane with his right leg intertwined by her legs, his left hand beneath her head seeing that she hadn't hit head first on the floor, his right hand holding onto her left bosom and his face using her right bosom as its pillow…_

_Blue eyes stared into violet ones and a dark visible blush spread across the two faces…_

"_Na-Naruto~~~" moaned Nekane as he tried to gently remove his head of its pillow, but while doing so he used his right hand as a standpoint and so went onto forcefully squeeze on to her left bosom. "Be gentle~~"_

_Naruto replied with a nod of his head, but in doing so unintentionally rubbed her right one too eliciting another moan from her._

'_Be calm!' Naruto warned himself as he once again gently upped his head of her right bosom and to do so gently squeeze onto her left one with his right hand._

'_They are so soft!' thought Naruto and the bloody hormones of his won an non-going battle as he intentionally squeezed the left one a couple more time to just get the feel of it._

"_Na-Na—AAAHH~~~" another moan elicited the lips of Nekane…_

_Blue eyes once again met violet ones and a dark blush spread across their faces…_

"_Are you alright, big brother Naruto and big sister Nekane?" the question from the red haired child brought the two blondes to their senses and they were quick to separated from each other with their faces turning a vibrant shade of red._

"_Damn it Negi, why did you interrupt? This was getting good!" shouted the pink haired girl at the red head._

"_But Anya, big brother Naruto and big sister Nekane were sprawled on the floor and seemed to have trouble getting up. Big sister Nekane even seemed to be in pain, so I- Ouch!"_

_THWOK!_

"_What was that for?" questioned Negi Springfield as Anya's fist connected with his head._

"_You idiot, it was going so good…" commented Anastasia 'Anya' Yurievna Cocolova as she glared at Negi "… and maybe they finally come out with their feelings."_

"_Eh!?" a confused Negi looked from the pink haired girl to the two blondes whose faces had by now turned blood red._

"… _And maybe you would finally learn one or two adult t-MMPH"_

_In a flash Naruto was behind Anya and had her mouth shut with his hand as he whispered to her, "Negi was going to learn nothing from it."_

"_Hey, what did Anya mean by 'learn one or two adult-"_

"_Nothing, Negi! Anya meant nothing by that!" spoke Nekane as she looked at the redhead and then turning to the pink haired girl she spoke in slightly sweet voice "… Isn't that right, Anastasia Yurievna Cocolova?"_

_All Anya could do was nodding her head vigorously; it was never good when either Naruto or Nekane used their full names and most of the times it usually turned not good for either her or Negi._

"_I don't get it," muttered Negi._

"_You don't have to and neither does Anya for another couple of years," spoke Naruto with a lot of sweetness in his voice to which both Negi and Anya started vigorously nodding their heads… that was way worse that calling onto their full names._

* * *

_"So, what does it say? Where will you be training?" questioned Nekane as the group of four finally settled down._

_"Well, I haven't got the chance to read it yet," replied Naruto in a sheepish manner as he scratched the back of his head._

_"Then what are you waiting for… read it, big brother," exclaimed Negi in enthusiasm._

"_Yeah! Go on! Do it! Do it!" spoke Anya with the same enthusiasm as Negi._

"_Ok! Ok! Calm down you two. I am reading it…" spoke Naruto as he unfurled the sheet in which the place of his training as a mage was going to appear…_

_Training to become a full fledged mage normally was completed in two steps, the first being studying in a Magic Academy or under a recognized, full-fledged mage and the second being the training period under which a trainee mage is assigned with a certain job that has them working as the part of a society to see that they could integrate into the society and learn to hide them being a mage… the magical society was hidden from the mundane wonder. Only those who complete these two steps are considered as the Magister Magi if male and the Minister Magi if female and will be allowed practice mage arts without further restrictions. The training period of a mage could stretch from a couple of months to that of decades for it all depended on their performance over the months-years of training. Those who quit the training period in between were not allowed to practice mage arts any further and mostly the ones who quit found themselves working in one of the hidden magical communities or some even lived a mundane life if they could integrated the normal world. _

_It was a way to keep the mages in check and see to their progress so that they could be dealt with if they took the evil route. Even such a system had exceptions, but those were very few and rare._

_The general age for a mage to qualify from a Magic Academy was thirteen-fourteen and as such it made easier for mages to integrate in the normal society and seeing that the advancement magical world went head to head with the technological advances in the mundane world further helping teenagers to integrated into the society._

_Naruto graduated from the Magic Academy at the age of twelve, earlier than most, but unlike most he did not go onto his training, rather he enrolled in the advanced mage classes._

_The advanced mage classes were as the name suggested an advanced and in-depth study in mage arts. It was a course that very few magic academies granted and Wales Magic Academy is one of the few academies that actually had this course. It was tough to get in course and very few ever made it into the course. Most were prodigies and some with powerful innate talents or skills._

_Naruto was one of those mages that were considered once in a decade prodigy and as such was expected to breeze through the entrance exam of the course and he did. Even now he graduated from the advanced mage classes in a matter of four years in comparison to the eight to ten years that other mages required._

_He wasn't the only one though-_

"_A teacher in Japan," muttered Nekane in a slow and shocked tone…_

_It took a couple of minutes for the words written on the training paper that Naruto carried…_

"_EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

_Two days later Naruto found himself on a plane to Japan and on the third day found himself in the Tokyo metropolis…_

"_Man, this is one big city!" he commented._

_After arriving at Tokyo his first priority was to meet with the Dean of the academy he was going to be teacher at, but he is a man of adventure and thus had arrived in Tokyo in advance and had taken up a solo tour of the city. It helped that his mother was Japanese and thus he had worked hard on learning the Japanese language and over the years had become quite proficient in it, so he had no problem touring Tokyo._

_Currently the blonde was in Akihabara, one of the biggest otaku cultural center and a shopping district for computer goods, video games, anime and manga._

_He was by no means an otaku, but as an avid reader of manga, watcher of anime and a video game player and as such there was no way he would miss a trip to Akihabara when he is in Tokyo._

_So far he was enjoying his trip to Akihabara to its fullest. Just now he had existed the thrilling experience of a maid café with super cute maids._

"_Visit a maid café – check!" he spoke as he ticked the option of 'Visit a Maid Café' off of an imaginary list of his 'To-Do Things in a Lifetime' list._

"_Now that is what you call an experience," he muttered._

_It truly was. To be served by super cute/super hot/super beautiful girls was an experience that most males could ever forget, especially when they were so welcoming._

_Yup, he certainly was never going to forget it._

_Though the mood was let down by some perverts that tried to indulge the girls-women in lecherous activities and the girls-women did let some of the acts go on and only to an extent, any more and the customer was _politely_ shown the way out. He was witness to one such group of customers._

"_P-Please don't!" a cry of plea reached his ears._

_Turning in the direction of the voice he found a young girl with long hair, which is tied into two braids and curved upwards supported by two large pink ribbons and long bangs that cover most of her eyes. She is dressed in white top with a pink open sweater west and a blue skirt that reached below her knees._

_Surrounding her five men, or what one could describe as a typical otaku and they seemed to be demanding something of her and that had the girl uncomfortable._

"_Damned fools!" he cursed as he walked towards them._

"_Oh come on, onē-chan! Just this once," spoke idiot number one… despite being way older than the girl for him to call her onē-chan showed how depraved they were._

_The girl was growing more and more nervous._

"_Yeah, only this once, onē-chan," spoke idiot number two._

_Her nervousness seemed to take a toll on her._

"_Yeah! Please dress up as Takamachi Nanoha from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha this once," spoke idiot number four._

_She had started shaking and there seemed to be signs of tears in her eyes._

"_Yeah! We will then just snap a few shots of you in the cosplay and-"_

_POW!_

_A single punch to the gut of idiot number five not only shut him up, but also knocked him out._

"_WHAAATTTTT?" the other four idiots shouted in fear watching him knock out their fifth member._

_Even the girl looked up to see what was going on and surprise was quite evident in her eyes, but as she looked up he also saw something that he did not want to see…_

"_You guys are going to pay for harassing a girl and making her cry," he muttered as he cracked his knuckles and glared at the conscious four._

* * *

"_It's nice to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto-kun!" said Konoe Konoemon._

"_Same here, Dean Konoe!" replied Naruto._

_Today was the day of the beginning of the second semester of the high school he was going to be a teacher at._

"_I have heard a lot of you from many people," spoke Konoemon as he measured the young boy on front of him._

"_Good things I hope," the blonde replied._

"_Most…though a few eccentric adventures of yours also did make it to my ears," replied Konoemon as he stroked his long beard._

"_Hehehe…" giggled Naruto in a sheepish manner while scratching the back of his head as he spoke "… I hope that doesn't go against me and add up to my record."_

"_Nothing of the sort…" replied Konoemon "… though I hope you restrain yourself from something like you did in New Ostia."_

"_That was an accident I tell you, an accident! It was all the fault of that muscled buffoon! How was I supposed to know that Theodora was present there? And what if I saw a princess naked? They didn't have to try and kill me. It was bound to complicate things," exclaimed Naruto… "I bet the buffoon had set it all."_

"_I see…" replied Konoemon… he didn't know how to reply to the outburst of the young mage._

"_Well, that all aside… let's get to the important business," spoke Konoemon…_

"_Indeed," replied Naruto._

"_But to assign you to Japan as a teacher… that is quite a task they have given you…" spoke Konoemon as he went on to stroke his beard once again._

"_Like I don't know…" muttered Naruto loud enough for Konoemon to hear._

"_But first you need to gain some practical experience…" spoke Konoemon and seeing the blonde nod he continued "… so let's make it from today to December."_

"_Understood!" replied Naruto._

"_Good!" spoke Konoemon and then donning a serious look he continued "… Naruto-kun, this job will probably be very difficult… If it's too hard for you, you will have to return home and you know as to what happens next."_

"_I do!" replied Naruto._

"_Very well…" spoke Konoemon and then looking at Naruto with a more intense look he questioned "… Do you have a girlfriend yet, Naruto-kun?"_

"_Eh! No…" replied Naruto… 'What does he want with that?'_

"_I see…" replied Konoemon and then fished something from the drawer in his desk and placed it on the table for Naruto to see and the boy did see it._

"_Why do you have a photo of a girl on you, old man Konoe?" questioned Naruto with a raised eyebrow… she seemed like about fifteen or so, but it was hard to tell because she was dressed on a kimono and it was something he had experience before that a young girl looked more mature and older in a kimono. That aside, that girl looked quite beautiful if he had to say so._

"_What do you think of her?" questioned Konoemon as he brushed off his question "… How about asking her out?" and seeing Naruto's raised eyebrow "… That's my granddaughter and I think you'll make a good pair."_

_Twitch!_

_For some reason Naruto felt like whacking the old man with a gigantic paper fan, something completely not his style… he usually went with pranks if someone annoyed him._

"_W-Well… I…"_

"_That can wait for now…" spoke up Konoemon interrupting him "… we have other important matters at hand…" and then he went to press a number on his landline phone "… Shizune-kun, please come to my office."_

* * *

"_Is something wrong, Shizune-sensei?" he questioned as he alongside Katō Shizuna walked in the direction of the school building that he was going to teach at._

_According to Konoe Konoemon, the old man had first intended to have him teach Mahora Junior High School, but a request from an old friend of his had him change his decision and the school he was currently heading at was the one the friend of Konoemon had requested to have him teach. It is a school both in the grounds of Mahora Academy and also a part of it, but it wasn't so a couple of decades back and even now the school had an administration of its own._

_It was quite a shock to him to know that someone personally wanted to have him in his school, but it also brought forth the question as to whether that someone knew him or not and if they did then how._

_It was quite an important set of questions, but he could easily wait to meet up with the principal of the school._

_But currently he wanted to know why Shizune seemed to be continuously stealing glances of him…_

_Was there something wrong with his face?_

_Did some kind of dust settled on his face that he isn't aware of?_

_Was he dressed oddly?_

_The latter he didn't think so is possible seeing that he is currently dressed in a white shirt, navy blue blazer, navy blue pants and black casual shoes… it isn't too formal for its taste nor too casual to make him look unlike a teacher; he had to at least look presentable on the first day._

"_Nothing," replied Shizune…_

_She did say nothing, but for some reason he knew that it certainly wasn't nothing._

"_Here we are…" spoke Shizune pointing _

_Oh well, he could think of it at a later time as currently he had reached the school campus, or rather…_

"_It's like an academy within an academy," he muttered…_

"_You could say that… but the school only has junior high and senior high schools…" replied Shizuna. "The east school building and the north-east school building are the high school buildings while the west school building is the junior high school building. The building in the north-west is the auditorium while the one south-west is the building that various clubs use for their clubrooms and the one in south-east is the theatre and art building. Straight up south is the sport ground while to its east is the library and the west is the sports centre equipped with gym, pool and other sports utilities."_

"_It really is an academy in itself," muttered Naruto._

_That aside, there is another thing that caught his attention and that being the few students that were already making their way to the school. Even though it was a bit early for students to arrive yet some had arrived and all those who had arrived so far were girls…_

'_The boys are just the _punctual_ and the _lazy_ kind… no boy in his right mind will actually be at school earlier than necessary,' he thought…_

_That had to be it!_

"_Let's go, Uzumaki-sensei! We don't want Tsunade-sama waiting," spoke Shizuna and for a second he thought that she actually shuddered at her latter statement._

* * *

_When he had first imagined meeting Senju Tsunade he had imagined to meet with-_

_On note, he had never imagined to actually meet up with Senju Tsunade, one of the Densetsu no Sannin (Three Legendary Shinobi)._

_Tsunade is one of the most famous people all over the magical world and is known widely combat and medical prowess and is believed to be unparalleled in those areas. She is undoubtedly one of the most powerful women throughout the magical world and is considered one of the strongest of the strongest shinobi. Her beauty has been pointed out several times and she's considered one of the most beautiful women in the world by many._

"_So you are Uzumaki Naruto?" questioned Tsunade… but it certainly didn't feel like to him._

"_Yes, that I am," but he still answered._

_Tsunade didn't say anything, instead she stood up from her chair and walked from her desk directly in front of him…_

A Chibi Naruto was woken from his slumber as something very interesting seemed to have caught the attention of his real self and unlike the calm and composed real him he did not hold onto his emotions as his eyes bugged out of his sockets and drool formed around the side of his wide open mouth. By his side a chibi blackboard appeared and on it was written in big, bold letter the word 'BOOBS'. Beneath it were multiple columns and one of the column had freshly chalked name in bold letters – 'Tsunade'. Despite his stupefied and drooling state, he walked to the board and wrote down two words beneath the 'Tsunade' column – 'Big' and 'Bouncy'. With the deed done he went back to look from the eyes of the real him at the bouncing hypnotizing site of Tsunade walking towards him and then he found a huge mistake he made as he eyes literally popped out of their sockets. Putting them back together he turned to the board and rubbed the word 'Big' and in place chalked down the word 'Huge'. Satisfied with his work he was back to staring from the eyes of his real self and continued to drool at the bouncing hypnotism.

"_Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" questioned Tsunade as he stared directly into his eyes._

"_Y-Yeah, I am!" he replied…_

'_I thought I had my chibi me under wraps some time back…' he thought '… but I guess seeing something as big as them was bound to awaken _me_. The bouncing is hypnotizing!'_

"_Are you certain?" Tsunade questioned again as she folded her arms beneath her bosoms and in doing so made them impressively stand up and the bounce it took when they perked up completely hypnotized him._

"_Y-Yeah!" he answered… the chibi him was doing a ballet dance in his bloody mind._

"_You look very much like your father," commented Tsunade out of the blue and by her side he also saw Shizune nod in agreement._

"_You know my father?" he questioned in surprised…_

"_Who doesn't?" Tsunade questioned back._

_Yep, that's a stupid question… his father Minato Springfield was another of the well known names in the history of magical world, so much so that many considered him to be the strongest in the magical world… he was even well known to the non-magical world._

_But for some reason the way that Tsunade stared at him he felt the woman didn't see him in the context of the son of a legendary hero…_

"_So, did Konoemon told you about your job and trial period?" questioned Tsunade._

"_Yeah, old man Konoe did," he replied to which he received a raised eyebrow from Tsunade and a shocked look from Shizune… you could sue him if you want, but he wasn't good with Japanese formalities nor was he good at formal speech._

"_Good! You will be teaching class 1B…" she said and then she fished out something a big book from underneath her grass-green haori and handing it to him she added "… and this is the class roster that will come in handy."_

"_Thanks!" he replied as he took the roster and opened it…_

_Slowly and steadily he looked through each photo and the name and once done he looked up at Tsunade and Shizune with wide eyes and then went onto look at the roster again. The process continued about half a dozen times until he could no longer deny what he was seeing…_

"_They are all girls," he spoke as he looked at Tsunade in a questioning manner._

"_Indeed they are! This is an all girls' school after all!" replied Tsunade with a 'didn't you know this' look._

_For a second his mind froze and when it did started functioning he did the only thing he could…_

"_WHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?" he screamed._

Inside his mind Chibi Naruto was beating a set of drums as big as him all the while singing out loudly, "It has come! It has come! The days of our youth are finally here! And we are going to rock our world! It has come! It has come!"

* * *

**Current time:**

"Are you ready, Naruto-kun?" questioned Shizune.

He stood just outside class 1B, the class that he is going to be the homeroom-English teacher to. He was being accompanied by Shizune who is supposed to see over his first day of teaching, not that it was much of a day seeing that he was a teacher on trial for this semester and as such was only going to be teacher to class 1B.

"I guess I am… though I am a bit nervous," he replied… he is; the prospect of teaching a class of girls his age was beyond anything he had hoped for.

_Even though he is nervous, the Chibi Naruto by now had started a rock band of his own with three other Chibi Naruto clones._

"Understandable…" replied Shizuna "… but this is what you here for and for your graduation paper to choose a job of teaching for you itself shows that you are capable of it. You are even qualified to teach."

"I know! But teaching a class full of girls my age is a completely different thing," he replied.

"I guess… that is bound to be one of a kind of an experience…" replied Shizune and then looking directly into his eyes she spoke "… if you have any problem then come visit me. I will help you deal with all your problems. I am the guidance counselor and doctor of the school and Tsunade-sama also appointed me specifically as your advisor, so where you feel something you can't solve on your own then feel free to come to me and I will help you solve it."

Seriously, what was with today?

First those two humongous entities, then having him teach class full of beautiful girls his age and now Shizune's words; did they want the Chibi Naruto to go berserk?

_Inside his mind the small rock band of Chibi Naruto clones now had developed into a full-fledged concert of over hundreds of audience all consisting of Chibi Naruto clones and singing along at the tunes of 'We will, we will Rock you!'._

"Try to remember everyone's names and faces quickly, ok?" spoke Shizune unaware of his inner conflict.

He already had, but decided to give it another look…

"Shall we?" spoke Shizune…

"Yeah…" he replied and then gently pushed the door to the class open and as he opened the door he sensed an attack…

* * *

News of a new teacher joining their school had reached far and wide through the school, especially the fact that the teacher is going to be a handsome young man possibly in his early twenties… the news began with someone young joining the school staff and it turned into a handsome young man in his early twenties. The news also spread that the young teacher is going to be a teacher on trial and would be homeroom teacher to class 1B and will be only teaching class 1B. That had not bode well with girls from the other classes and they had _tried_ to get those of class 1B have them swipe their homeroom teacher with the young teacher. It failed of course, but for two days it had been quite a troublesome time to girls of class 1B and so they decided to vent the frustration on someone and who better than the one because of whom they had been troubled so much… it mattered not if the said person was completely unaware and was certainly not responsible for their troubles.

It took some time, but a couple of girls came up with a brilliant plan and later with some addition to the plan from a few other girls it became a super brilliant plan. The only downside of the plan was that some of the girls in the class did not agree with the plan and some even argued about it, but all that were feeble attempts and they were won over by some _pleading_.

And so it was set up, the most elaborate prank they could think of and as the door opened with a mop of spiky blonde hair becoming visible through the door the entire class watched unblinking eyes as their prank set of…

The first thing to set off is a blackboard eraser lodged on the door hinges and made a beeline to the blonde head and in that time the blonde had become completely visible – a boy possibly no older than them with spiky blonde hair, fair skin with a right bit of tan, bright blues eyes and what appeared to be whisker-like scars adorning his cheeks while he is dressed in a white shirt, navy blue blazer, navy blue pants and black casual shoes.

'Shit! We got the wrong person!' was the thought that every girl in the class thought.

THUD!

The eraser finally hit a target, but it was not the blonde head rather the duster found itself impacting the floor beneath.

"Eh?" was the only word that left the girls' lips.

They watched with slight apprehension as the thin wire beneath his feat snapped as he took a step forward and the second setup set into action… this wasn't the person they were targeting and they didn't know what was going to happen afterword.

The bucket shot forward towards the blonde head…

THUNK! SPLASH!

Again! It wasn't the blonde head that was found as the target; rather the bucket hit his blazer covered head and in doing so splashed the entity the color in the bucket splashed over his blazer coloring it neon orange… somehow only his blazer was splashed in paint and not a single drop met any other of his clothing or skin.

A few more steps and few more thin wires snapped off setting off the remaining of the traps as suction cup arrows launched at the blonde.

THUK! THUK! THUK! THUK! THUK!

None of the arrows surprisingly hit the blonde…

From behind the blonde, an utterly dumbfounded and annoyed Shizune-sensei walked in to the horror of all the girls.

FSSSH!

Their eyes saw the blonde jerk his blazer and remove the excess of paint of it and then with a neutral face look at the neon orange…

A chill ran down most of their spines as he turned his impassive gaze at them all the while holding the blazer up like a showpiece…

"You girls…" his voice also held the hollow and impassive feeling…

"… Rock!" he finished with a happy, mischievous tone.

"Eh!?" was again the only reply that most of the class could muster.

"To be greeted by the Orange… there can be no greater welcome than this," the blonde spoke in a cheerful tone and his face and eyes showed his enthusiasm at that.

'Did we damage his brain cell or two?' they all wondered.

"Are you alright?" questioned Fūrinji Miu… though it was much of a formality than a question as nothing had hit the blonde apart the paint and it only did paint his blazer.

"Aoko and the others didn't mean for the prank to hit you," commented Mōri Aoko.

"And neither did we mean for you to lose a cell or two of your brain," added Kirisaki Chitoge with guilt taking over her and the others.

"I didn't lose any brain cells…" the blonde spoke.

"Yeah! We are sorry for that!" added Gotanda Ran… they completely disregarded his words.

"It was meant for that damned man that gave us trouble even without being here," said Yamanaka Ino.

"Yes. It was meant not for you, but our new homeroom teacher," commented Kiryū Tsukasa.

"And we thought that you are our new teacher…" said Momioka Risa.

By the side most of the class still remained stunned, some of them scandalized and a few others scared.

It was this moment that Shizune clapped her hands gaining everyone's attention as she spoke up, "Your thoughts are on the spot; he is your new teacher."

A stunned silence followed the words of Shizune and all eyes trained on the blonde… and then the dam erupted.

"WHAT? REALLY?!" quite a number of girls shouted in unison…

"There has to be some mistake! He looks no older than us!" pointed out Kotegawa Yui with a rather loud voice.

"YEAH! THERE IS NO WAY HE CAN BE A TEACHER!" added Haruno Sakura in a more high pitched voice.

"There is no mistake… he is your new homeroom teacher…" answered Shizune with no room for questions and then turning at Naruto she spoke "… Come on, introduce yourself!"

All eyes stared at the blonde as he walked to the teacher's desk… surprisingly he had remained calm for most of the commotion. (Only if they could see inside his mind, would they then notice the hell going in there.)

"Hello! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. From today onwards I will be teaching English at this school and am your homeroom teacher for this year. I will be here only for eight terms, but for the time I will be here it will be pleasure teaching you all!" he spoke in a calm, clear and confident tone.

* * *

For a minute since his introduction no one spoke a word as all eyes remained trained on him…

"Are you really going to be the homeroom teacher?" questioned Uchiha Yukino… from the notes he had read inked by the side of her photo she is the class representative.

"Didn't I just say that?" he replied with a question and was happy to see her eye twitch… she was the only girl in the class that had no showed any visible reaction so far.

Now that he thought about it her name did sound familiar…

"You did…" replied Yukino and then put forth another question "… but are you qualified for a teaching position? You are sixteen after all!"

"Do you think I would be appointed by the administration if I weren't qualified as a teacher?" he again replied with a question and was awarded with another twitch of her eyebrow.

Yukino didn't say anything further, but with a twitching eyebrow silently sat in her seat and something about that made him absolutely happy…

"I am Kiryū Tsukasa from the news club and I have a few questions… you wouldn't mind if I ask, would you Uzumaki-sensei?" questioned Kiryū Tsukasa.

_Once again the chibi blackboard with the word 'BOOBS' written in big, bold letters appeared by the side of a wide eyed Chibi-Naruto and a new column with the name 'Kiryū Tsukasa' was freshly chalked. The stunned chibi blonde walked to the board and chalked down in the newly formed column the words 'Big' and 'Bouncy'._

"Sure! Ask away!" he replied… it would be better to have the girls learn a thing or two about him rather than them coming up with information about him on their own or simply make them.

"Where are you from?" questioned Kiryū Tsukasa - she is member of the news club according to the roster.

"A small town in the Back-hills of Wales," he answered.

"Where are you currently staying at?" another question left the lips of Tsukasa… he didn't seem to notice but the answer to that question is something most girls were eager to know.

"Well, for the past week I have been living in a hotel room as I toured Tokyo, but now that I am going to be a part of the academy and will need a stable living arrangement for the coming three years…" spoke Naruto and then scratching the back of his head he added "… guess I'll have to talk with Tsunade-Kōchō (Principal) or Konoe-Gakubu-chō (Dean)."

"Now onto the most important question…" spoke Tsukasa in a serious tone making him wonder what could be so important to make the girl look serious "… Do you have a girlfriend?"

'What the hell? Why do they need to know about it?' he wondered… he wasn't an idiot that was missing out the looks that almost all the girls were giving him.

"_OUR TIME HAS COME! OUR TIME HAS COME!" Chibi-Naruto sang as he blew through the trumpet._

"Well… No," he answered.

A number of eyes sparkle at that, but he decided to ignore it for now…

Before Tsukasa could question him any further, another student stood up gaining his attention…

How couldn't she? His eyes had caught interest in Kiryū Tsukasa seeing them that big on a girl her age, but now seeing the black haired buxom beauty his attention was completely caught by her super big ones. They actually bounced with just her standing up.

"I hope that Uzumaki-sensei wouldn't mind answered a questioned of mine, would you?" she questioned to which he only shook his head in response… if he isn't mistaking then her name is Himejima Akeno

_Once again the chibi blackboard with the word 'BOOBS' written in big, bold letters appeared by the side of a wide eyed and drooling Chibi-Naruto and a new column with the name 'Himejima Akeno' was freshly chalked. The stunned and drooling chibi blonde walked to the board and chalked down in the newly formed column the words 'Huge' and 'Super Bouncy'._

She has an allure to her that just made him want to look at her…

"You say you have not a girlfriend, but mind sharing us with us of your preference while you look for a girlfriend…" spoke Akeno with a hopeful smile which turned sly yet innocent look as she added "… unless you have other preferences."

That seemed to interest all the girls and he knew that even he would want to he could not dodge the question; it was either answer the question or let a rumor about his preferences spread across school.

'She knows how to play the game! But know that two can play the game!' he thought.

Looking directly at Akeno and donning a charming smile on he spoke, "I assure you my preferences are straight as they come, Himejima-san… and if you want to be specific then I would say one with big breasts…"

_A myriad of pairs of boobs floated all around a drooling Chibi-Naruto; boobs ranging from big ones, to super big ones and even had in them the huge ones and they came in myriads of form which ranged from fully covered, covered by a bra-bikini, cleavage shot, almost transparent clothing, transparent clothing and even bare ones…_

"Ufufufu… Straight to the point, aren't we _Uzumaki-sensei_…" spoke Akeno.

But Naruto seemed not to finish as he continued "… that doesn't mean I can't fall in love with a girl with small or medium breasts. I can. After all breasts are filled with hopes and dreams of us boys and men."

A stunned silence followed his proclamation as all unbelieving eyes stared at him, which included Shizune too.

"Oh, and they also have to look good," with that he finished his reply.

Apparently one of the students had enough of his straightforwardness as she rose from her seat with her finger pointing accusingly at him. "Yo-You! How could you say such a thing? Sensei or not, you are an enemy to all women," shouted Kotegawa Yui trying to look intimidating but failed because of bright red face.

"Well, I was asked about my preferences and there is no way I am going to lie about something so important…" he replied… he wasn't just asked but was actually dared to come forth with it and he was never one to back off of a challenge.

"**W-Why You-**" the voice of Yui took a loud and darker tone, but he interrupted her as he spoke with a charming smile directed at her…

"Don't you worry, Kotegawa-chan, you are certainly one of the girls I would love to date."

* * *

By a tree behind the school he rested as minutes and hours passed by and somewhere along the line he had gone onto rest on a branch of the tree. Back in Wales he lived in a small township and was used to the nature around and so being in a city like Tokyo had him feel a bit homesick. That didn't mean is not used to living in big cities like Tokyo; he is, but he still loved the calm and peace of a small town.

Luckily for him there is a forest-mountainous behind the academy and the school he teaches at and that is certainly to his liking.

As for his teaching job, his first lecture had gone better than his own expectations, something that even Shizune mentioned. The only thing that could be considered a negative against him was his straightforwardness when he was asked of his preferences about a girl; he never understood a reason to hide one's own preferences if someone asked and when someone as hot and beautiful as Himejima Akeno then it was certainly foolish not to speak up… that fact that she challenged him by putting his sexuality on line.

Maybe the comment to Kotegawa Yui was a bit too about much, but it was the truth. He certainly wouldn't mind dating her; she fit his general criteria for a girlfriend. On note: every girl from the class fit his general criteria of a girlfriend; they were all simply that beautiful… just that he was generally more attracted to girls with big breasts.

If one would want to they could call him shallow minded, but he knew what attracted him and wasn't some idiot going on spouting about 'It is not only looks, but the personality should be nice too'. Yes, personality did matter, but if he were to never to get to know a girl really good them how was he going to judge her personality… 'Never judge a book by its cover' – whoever had said that knew what he/she was talking about… a person could simply feign a fake personality to hide their flaws and if we truly like someone then we should always be ready to accept them with their misgivings as much as we do with their good side. And the most important part, at the least he wasn't-isn't-will not be lying to himself.

But currently he had another thing on his mind and that was his matter of residence. Just as he had said when he was asked by the girls he had been living at a hotel while he was in a Tokyo and toured the city, but now as he started his job as a teacher his residential issue became more different than living at a hotel. This city was essentially going to be his second home for the almost next three years he was going to spend as a teacher here. It is very well in his capability, both socially and economically to buy a house in Tokyo and he intended to do so, but not right now unless and until he had no other option.

Luckily for him Shizune mentioned about living arrangements that Tsunade-Kōchō had already made for him. He could go meet up with Tsunade and get a know about his living arrangements, but he didn't think Chibi-Naruto would be kept in check and the reactions and actions of Chibi-Naruto would be his own… he had never seen them as big as them ever and add to it Tsunade is a super beautiful woman.

It was one of the reasons why he was currently in the forest behind the school and resting on a tree as it was always a way to help him calm down and currently it was doing a good job. It helped that he only had a single class to teach as a teacher on trial and thus his job wasn't much, but being that very class's homeroom teacher added to his job list.

* * *

"Why am I doing this?" questioned Uchiha Yukino an umpteenth time as she along with Hyūga Hinata as she looked all around the school and campus for one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Because as the iinchō (class-rep) you are supposed to be to one responsible for a class activity, but you seemed completely uninterested and so they left you with the task of finding Uzumaki-sensei," replied Hinata.

Yukino even had been against the idea of searching for Uzumaki-sensei and only went on with it when Hinata dragged her on the search for Uzumaki-sensei.

"But it's surprising; we have searched the entire school building and even the school grounds and yet we did not find Uzumaki-sensei and apparently none of the staff knows Uzumaki-sensei as he arrived just today and has not yet met with anyone," added Hinata.

"I know…" commented Yukino and even though nothing showed on her beautiful face she was actually quite annoyed "… but why did our new homeroom teacher have to be a pervert like him."

"W-Well, Uzu-Uzumaki-sensei was asked for his preferences by Himejima-san, so… h-he just an-answered to that," replied Hinata and seeing the Yukino looking at her with a raised eyebrow her face flushed…

They didn't debate it any further, but both silently agreed that their new homeroom teacher is a pervert…

"Whatever! Just use your Byakugan and find him," said Yukino.

"What? We aren't supposed to use our abilities for such trivial matters-"

"What use are those abilities if it can't be used for our own convenience…" spoke Yukino interrupting Hinata.

"But-"

"Just use it. We have already wasted a lot of time and Uzumaki-sensei isn't a normal guy either," said Yukino once again interrupting Hinata.

"Fine…" drawled out Hinata…

"**Byakugan**!" muttered Hinata featureless, white eyes with a tinge of lavender become more distinct and the veins near her temples bulged.

It took a few seconds as Hinata didn't know where to look for Uzumaki-sensei, but ultimately she located him…

"There, in the forest behind the school," said Hinata as she pointed at the direction behind her own school.

"What in the world is he doing in the forest?" questioned Yukino with a twitching eyebrow.

* * *

"There you are, Uzumaki-sensei."

A girl's voice reached his ears and a voice he seemed to have heard just recently…

'It has to be someone one of my students.'

And the owner of the voice certainly didn't seem to be excited; rather her voice had a bland feeling…

'Probably, that one…'

Cracking his eyes open he was surprised to see that time seemed to have passed by as he slept on. Turning his head down he isn't surprised to find Uchiha Yukino looking at him with an impassive look, but is certainly surprised to see Hyūga Hinata by her side.

"Yo! You need something, Uchiha-san, Hyūga-san?" he questioned.

"Yes…" replied Yukino "… but would it hurt you Uzumaki-sensei if you come down and talk to us."

"It wouldn't…" he replied and in doing so slipped off of the tree…

"KYAAAAA!"

"EEP!"

THUMP!

Who would have thought that a girl that looked as haughty as Uchiha Yukino could give of such a cute reaction? He had expected something like this from Hyūga Hinata, but certainly not from Yukino.

"Oh! That's a cute reaction!" he muttered…

A pair of onyx black eyes widened…

FSSSH!

It was just a hairs breadth or the punch to his temple courtesy of Yukino…

"Oi! What the-"

SSSSS!

A strand of her hair brushed past his nose…

"Ah!"

His magic builds up in his nose; a flaw he shared with his cousin…

His eyes caught the beautiful black haired beauty reel back her left arm…

"Don't, Yukino-chan!" he heard Hinata shout, but apparently Yukino didn't seem to care of it as she went for another punch to his face…

"AACCCHHHOOOOOO!"

* * *

**For readers:**

**This is going to be long story… a really long one.**

**Naruto's personality is a mixture of three characters; his own, Kasuga Arata – the hero of the manga Trinity Seven and Hyōdō Issei – the main male protagonist of High School DxD.**

**LOVE OPPAI! KUKUKU!**

**It is a Mass Harem folks; the above list is undefined in count of girls… KUKUKU!**

**If you think that I won't be able to give justice to all chosen for the Mass Harem, maybe I won't for all, but I will do my best to have a good story and not see any romance rushed. It is a long story folks.**

**Ratings:**

**Rating can go higher than M…**

**Future lemons (undecided)…**

**Sexual tension a certain (they are all teenagers).**

**On matter of reviews:**

**I am open for any ideas that you may suggest the like of adding parts of story lines-arcs from the anime-manga the girls listed above are from.**

**I am also open to bringing in more girls from other anime-manga… don't forget to give me a wikia link to the said character considering that I may have not read-watched the manga-anime.**

**For Flamers, I don't give a shit about your comments unless you have posted something productive in the reviews.**


End file.
